


Heat

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been feeling a bit strange this summer; can Severus cope with his new appetites?  Especially the kinds of cravings Harry is having?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pimp_your_3some fest  
>  **Kink/Prompt:** Mpreg/Heat  
>  **Warnings:** MPreg, jealousy, rimming, orgasm denial, wanking   
> **Author Notes/Disclaimer:** Beta’d by rakina and irisgirl12000

* * *

Harry awoke to a hand stroking lightly through his hair. It couldn’t be more than mid-morning, but the temperature in the room was already sweltering. Leaning into the caressing fingers, Harry arched his body with the grace of a cat and rolled over, his eyes still closed. He flung off the sheet that covered him in the process. 

“How do you feel?”

The rich voice of his bond-mate sent a shiver of arousal down his spine. Harry had been hit with rolling waves of nausea for the third morning in a row, and Severus had insisted Harry go back to bed while he delivered Remus Lupin his Wolfsbane Potion. Now, Harry felt fine with no trace of nausea, although the heat made him feel a bit drowsy and definitely horny. 

“Better,” Harry answered, his voice still husky from sleep.

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled seductively into the dark eyes of the man hovering above him. He arched his back again, skimming hands down the length of his naked body, his cock twitching happily at Severus’ close proximity. Desire flamed in Severus’ eyes, every bit as hot as the ambient temperature of the air in the still room. With the intent to incite further, Harry trailed his fingertips down the lines of muscles to his abdomen, and Severus leaned down to give him a brief, hard kiss.

“Behave yourself, brat.” Severus scowled at him. “We have a guest.”

Grinning up at him, Harry was again thankful for the bond they shared. Their first two years together had been filled with highs and lows, insecurities, misunderstandings, and spectacular rows. Despite all of the turmoil, an intense love had managed to grow between them, and while their love-making after each row was just as spectacular, it took its toll on both of them. Hermione had found a deep bond, Old Magic really, that joined both their magic and their souls; the bond would allow them to feel the other’s emotions, delving beneath the surface reactions to the true feelings beneath them. It would ease both their insecurities, she told them bluntly after a particularly spectacular row.

It had taken a bit of persuasion on Harry’s part. Severus had not believed that the younger man truly wished to bind himself to Severus for life. The ensuing three years had its share of arguments, but all were tempered by the knowledge that their love was strong and the issue would be resolved. The only thing Harry felt he needed to complete his life at this point was a family. While spontaneous wizard pregnancies were not unheard of, Severus was sure they would need a potion, one that was particularly hard on the carrier’s body. They were looking into adoption as an alternative. 

At this moment though, Harry could feel that Severus actually wanted to devour him, but there was also an underlying current of jealousy that surprised Harry. His husband was protective, even a bit possessive, which worked to ease Harry’s deep-seated insecurities, but rarely was Severus jealous, especially since the magic of the bond ensured fidelity and honesty. Frowning, Harry reached for Severus’ hand, when a sound caught his attention.

“Harry?” Remus Lupin’s soft voice came from the open doorway. “Severus said you were ill.”

Pushing himself up, Harry glanced at his mate’s closed face before looking back to meet the amber eyes of his father’s last surviving friend. The full moon was that evening, and Harry could see the tension in the lean face, fine lines and scars doing little to detract from the still-handsome looks. Remus had suffered the loss of his fiancé when Nymphadora Tonks had been killed in one of Voldemort’s last attacks on Diagon Alley. With a gentle smile, Remus met his eyes before they darted to Severus, and Harry was startled by the hunger he glimpsed in them. 

“Good, actually, Remus.” Harry caught the fleeting impression that Severus was uneasy having the werewolf in their bedroom, but he could feel no true dislike or disgust through the bond. “My stomach is just being a bit tetchy.”

His former professor took a step into the room, and Harry felt a renewed wave of jealousy from Severus, but made not move to cover himself.

“I have learned a fair number of diagnostic spells over the years, rather a necessity in my positions,” Remus told him as he moved to stand beside the bed, eyes sweeping over Harry. “I might be able to find the problem.”

Waving a hand dismissively, his eyes bouncing between the two former classmates, Harry shook his head. “I think it’s this bloody heat, really,”

Severus snorted, fingers unclasping his lightweight summer robes. “You love this beastly weather, Harry, why would it suddenly upset your stomach?” 

“I agree with Severus, Harry,” Remus interjected, already dressed in only a shirt and trousers. “You reveled in the heat when we were in Egypt during your seventh year.”

There was the jealousy again. 

Harry watched Remus, whose eyes seemed to follow Severus’ every move, almost wistful in their perusal. Harry knew that Severus had had a crush on the Gryffindor when they had both been fifth-years at Hogwarts, before Sirius’ cruel trick had almost gotten Severus killed. Now he wondered if perhaps Remus had felt the same way about Severus back then. His cock gave an interested twitch as the image of the two men entwined around each other surfaced suddenly in his mind. A jolt of arousal hit him and Harry knew his face heated even as his cock stiffened, knowing Severus felt it too. 

“Harry,” Severus ground out, his dark eyes glittering dangerously, “I don’t believe…”

“Severus,” Harry cut across the diatribe he knew was starting, “I am not the one he is watching. I am not the one he wants.”

Severus went rigid; the hands that had been folding his robes wrinkled the fine cloth as his hands balled into fists. Remus froze next to the bed as his eyes darted between them, and Harry searched his brain for a way to explain without getting hexed. 

“It’s the pull of the full moon, isn’t it, Remus?” Harry realized. “It relaxes your inhibitions and allows the old fantasy to surface. No wonder you always asked me to bring you the Wolfsbane; you were afraid to have Severus bring it.”

“Yes,” Remus whispered hoarsely. “Even after all these years, the beast inside wonders what—”

“Enough!” Severus thundered, dark eyes blazing. “My husband isn’t the least bit—”

“—Upset by your revelation, Remus. In fact, the idea of watching you and Severus is more arousing than I can tell you.” Harry stroked a hand up his hard cock, looking up at his partner with a determined expression.

“Harry, your scent seems off a bit…” Remus trailed off as Harry watched his reaction as Severus’ shirt dropped to the floor.

“In this heat, everything seems a bit off," Harry said dismissively, extending his hand to pull Severus closer to the bed.

Severus hesitated, his hands on the fastenings of his trousers and eyes darting between the sandy-haired visitor and Harry. Indecision crossed his face, and there was an uncharacteristic uncertainty in the dark eyes that searched Harry’s face. Their bond hummed with conflicting emotions, as Harry concentrated on sending love and reassurance to the older man. The thought of watching Remus, the wolf just below the surface this close to the full moon, fucking his husband, was immensely arousing. Harry was a bottom, pure and simple, loving the feeling of being prepared and taken by Severus. He knew that this was something he would not be able to do for the older man. 

Batting Severus’ hands away, Harry slipped the button loose with a flick of his thumb, watching the smallest changes to the expression on his lover’s face. Severus was not a demonstrative man, nor one who allowed many to see the depths of his feelings, but Harry was relieved to read desire flit across the beloved features. In a heartbeat, Harry had trousers and pants shoved to Severus boney ankles, freeing the long, heated length. Swiping the flat of his tongue up the large vein, Harry slipped the tip of his tongue under the edge of Severus’ foreskin, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from behind them. Severus’ hands settled on his head as Harry exposed the spongy head and sucked it into his mouth. 

“Harry, I’m…” 

Harry looked up, hand wrapped around the base of Severus cock as he eased it out of his mouth. “I want you to fuck him, Remus. I want to watch you stretch him and then fuck him hard, like you have always wanted to – while Severus fucks me.”

There were twin gasps, and the hands in Harry’s hair tightened. “Greedy little bugger,” his husband sneered, even as he directed Harry’s mouth back to his waiting cock. 

Harry stretched his lips over the broad tip, working his way down the hard length, tongue finding and exploring every vein and ridge. One hand still wrapped around the base, he eased the other between Severus’ legs, cupping his testicles. The balls twitched, very responsive to Harry’s careful but firm manipulation, and he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from his bonded. There was a tug at his hair.

“Turn around,” Severus told him huskily.

Harry grinned without relinquishing his mouthful, repositioning his body as Severus crawled onto the bed over him. Severus spread his knees wide, while Harry summoned a pillow to move him into a position where he didn’t have to crane his neck to continue pleasuring Severus. His lover enjoyed his oral fixation every bit as much as Harry did. As he reached up to grasp Severus’ hips for better control, Harry felt his cock enveloped by Severus’ mouth and groaned his pleasure. Tilting his head back, Harry could see Remus standing at the foot of the bed, one hand rolling his foreskin to expose the deep red tip of his own thick cock as those amber eyes watched Harry and Severus. 

Sliding one hand down along the curve of Severus’ arse, Harry allowed his fingers to trace the cleft, brushing across the entrance. Remus took notice when Severus gasped and pushed back against Harry’s fingers. Tilting his head slightly, Harry watched with hungry eyes as Remus moved to kneel behind them and spread Severus’ cheeks. Letting his fingers drift down to Severus’ thighs, Harry met the molten amber eyes and gave his consent, shifting Severus’ balls out of the way for a better view. Leaning down, Remus began to lap at the tight circle of muscle and Harry almost came immediately at the sight.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Severus ground out as he buried his face in the in the nest of curls at the base of Harry’s cock, the stubble on his cheek rubbing against the sensitive skin. 

Harry tongued Severus’ slit, lapping at the pre-come before sucking the head back into his mouth. Severus groaned, his long arms curling around Harry’s hips and thighs to pull his arse closer. Tilting Harry’s hips up and burying his face in Harry’s cleft, Severus began to mimic Remus’ actions, and Harry howled at the unfamiliar, incredibly arousing sensations. He could see Remus’ pink tongue flicking against Severus’ skin and feel Severus’ tongue pushing against his entrance. His balls tightened, but his husband’s hand closed around them and yanked firmly. A growl escaped Harry as he tried to squirm closer to the questing tongue, sucking hard on the cock in his mouth. Severus retaliated by pressing the tip of his tongue into the ring of muscle, and Harry’s orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning, graying the world around him.

When his senses returned, Harry was aware that Severus had pushed up onto his hands and knees, warm tongue lapping at his stomach. Opening his eyes, Harry could see Remus slip an oiled finger in alongside his tongue. Severus stiffened slightly at the intrusion before pushing back with a moan. Harry slid around until he was underneath Severus’ head, weaving his fingers through the thick, glossy hair and kissing Severus deeply. Severus took over the kiss forcefully, feasting on Harry’s mouth, and Harry loved the taste of himself on that wicked tongue. 

Pulling away, Harry slid up to sit on the pillows at the head of the bed, his cock already hardening again. Severus’ head dropped and Harry glanced down to see Remus slip a second finger into his husband. Summoning the jar of lube from Remus’ hand, Harry coated his own fingers and spread his thighs. Greedily watching the scene, Harry pressed two fingers into himself, sliding them in and out as Severus watched, his dark eyes molten with desire. Remus’ head came up and he gasped at Harry’s wanton display. Severus snarled at him without taking his eyes off of Harry, but the werewolf calmly continued to fuck Severus with his fingers.

“I don’t need to touch a masterpiece to appreciate its beauty, Severus,” Remus said evenly, his smooth voice a touch breathy.

Harry felt the heat of Severus’ eyes, felt the mixture of desire, jealousy, and pride filtering through their bond. “Bloody exhibitionist!”

With that encouragement, Harry threw his head back and continued to slowly ride his fingers, his cock bobbing with his movement. He stroked his free hand across his stomach, stopping to swipe his thumb over the tip of his cock, which peeked out of his foreskin, before traveling upward. The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips as Harry spread pre-come over one nipple and then the other, reveling in the twin gasps he heard. He added a third finger.

“Stop!” Severus snapped, hands reaching to pull him closer.

“Keep your eyes open, Harry,” Remus told him tightly as he knelt behind Severus, “and watch.”

Harry opened his eyes as Severus put a hand on his back and dived in, fastening his mouth to Harry’s nipple. Looking down the line of Severus’ back, Harry could see the broad tip of Remus' cock disappearing as he pushed into through the well-stretched ring of muscle. Both Harry and Severus moaned with pleasure, Severus suckling hard as he pressed back. The look of feral pleasure on Remus’ face as he sheathed himself, added to Severus’ almost painful sucking, was almost enough to make Harry climax again. 

Remus threaded his fingers through Severus’ hair, tugging his head up to face Harry. “Kiss him, Harry. I love to watch you kiss.”

Loving the lust-hazed look in Severus' eyes, Harry leaned forward to devour the sweet taste that was his husband. Severus’ breathing grew ragged, and he pushed at Harry’s hips. Understanding, Harry quickly turned around to position himself so that Severus was draped over his back, aligning himself and pushing back hungrily as Severus’ cock nudged his entrance. With a bit of uncharacteristic fumbling from his lover, Harry was finally filled with a hard thrust. After a moment of awkwardness, Remus matched his strokes to Severus’, pulling back and thrusting hard, pushing Severus deep into Harry. 

Harry wasn’t sure which of them howled, but the way Severus’ cock pounded against his sweet spot and the flood of warmth inside him hinted at the source. The coil tightened in his belly. Grinding back against the still hard thrusts, Harry kept reaching… almost…almost there…. His world flared red with the most intense orgasm he had ever felt, and then blackness swirled around him. 

When Harry returned to awareness, he had to stifle a laugh at the tangled heap of sweaty bodies they had become. He was on his back with Severus spooned around his side, Remus’ face pressed into his belly. A slight breezed stirred the curtains of the open window, caressing his over-heated skin. Severus’ sigh of satisfaction ruffled his hair, and the arm that looped across Harry’s chest tightened. Sliding a hand through the damp tawny hair as he felt Remus stir, Harry looked down fondly at the older man. It had been an incredible experience, and even if they never repeated it, Harry was glad they’d done it this time.

Remus snuffled into his skin, and Harry felt a twinge of jealously in the bond even as Severus lifted his head. Wrapping one hand around the stained fingers, Harry tried to reassure his lover as Remus continued to press his face into Harry’s abdomen. 

“Remus…” It wasn’t quite the snarl of old, but Harry knew it was meant to convey a subtle warning.

Even with the two orgasms he’d enjoyed and still feeling incredibly sated, Harry’s cock twitched at the possessive quality of his mate’s voice. That, combined with the close proximity of Remus draped across his lower extremities, incited a desire for even more. The werewolf pushed up into a kneeling position, trailing his nose against Harry’s flat belly. Severus propped himself on one elbow and Harry looked up to see the dark eyes narrow before meeting his.

“Is… is something wrong, Remus?” A wave of apprehension swept through him, and Harry leaned his head against Severus’ chest as he looked back down.

Remus sat back on his heels, his hands still resting on Harry’s lean hips, fingers splayed across his abdomen. The amber eyes gleamed and a smile stretched into a grin that seemed to encompass the scarred face.

“I would say that one of the children you carry is female, Harry, and the extra hormones that are being released into your system is what is making you both ill in the mornings and constantly randy.”

Harry blinked as the words rolled over him without any real connection. Children? Did Remus mean he was pregnant? He knew that a werewolf’s nose was hundreds of times more sensitive than the human nose, but could it sniff out babies? Severus leaned over him, the stunned acceptance in his dark eyes a confirmation as he began to softly kiss Harry. Warm hands splayed over his abdomen, as Harry reach up to cup Severus’ face.

“Severus,” he whispered, his voice choked with emotion, “you gave me my babies!”

“And you,” his husband told him against his lips, “gifted me with your love.”

Harry was sure he heard Remus sniffling as Severus kissed him as if he was the most precious thing alive.

~~~ * ~ * ~~~

Harry smiled as he heard the Floo activated in the sitting room adjacent to the bedroom and felt the flare of arousal through the bond. One hand rested on the gently rounded curve of his belly as the other stroked his hard cock. Remus Lupin had become a frequent visitor over the past two months and Harry hoped the older man could be persuaded to make this his permanent home. His own fond affection for the man had deepened as had Severus’ after his stubborn git of a husband had allowed himself to move beyond past events. Since then, Remus seemed to be at their home more than his flat, but none of Harry’s broad hints to either of the older men had been acted on.

“Remus.”

A slow smile curled his lips as he heard Severus greet their lover warmly. He listened to the rustle of cloth and could picture the two coming together for a warm kiss and Harry's hand squeezed his prick as he visualized what was going on in the next room.

“Is Harry ill? Your owl was a bit terse,” Remus’ gruff voice sounded anxious. 

Severus sighed, a long-suffering, much-put-upon sigh, and Harry sniggered. 

“You must consent to immediately taking up permanent residence here, Remus, as I need assistance to sufficiently care for him,” Severus announced. “Harry is having cravings.”

“Cravings, Severus? I…I would be delighted to help you if I can, but you know I swore never to come between…”

Severus growled and Harry stroked his cock, stopping to swipe his thumb over the sensitive head, arching into his hand. 

“For a man who presents an appearance of having at least a semblance of intelligence, Lupin, you are a bloody fool if you have not noticed that this couple has become a triad! If you must have a reason which will stir your idiotic Gryffindor heart, then consider that the impertinent, irritating, gorgeous brat lying naked in the next room needs both of us, you fool!” 

Bloody hell! Harry loved it when Severus sharpened the razor edge of his tongue on someone else! The dulcet voice washed over him, his hand stroking faster, twisting as it got to the top and his other hand dropped to fondle his balls. Harry whispered a lubrication spell, a slick warmth filled him and Harry groaned at the sensation. 

“Severus…I don’t…are you absolutely sure you both want…”

“Indubitably, Remus, both Harry and I are in agreement on this.”

There was another soft rustle of clothing and a flare of arousal accompanied the tenderness and affection flowing through the bond. A quiet moan escaped him as he felt the kiss between his lovers heat up and Harry slid two fingers into himself. Stroking his hand up and down his cock, Harry began to fuck himself with his fingers, shamelessly using the link to feel roaming hands and grinding hips.

“Aaahhh…Severus, you said Harry had cravings? Any specific requests – out of season fruit, those Muggle Mars bars he fancies?”

“Actually, Harry’s cravings were very specific: a bit of light bondage, rimming, and something called a daisy-chain.”

Arching upwards, Harry came with a groan of pleasure, splattering his rounded belly. Panting and sated, Harry melted into a puddle of happiness. As his awareness slowly returned even the heated breeze of the August afternoon felt good on his sweat-dampened skin. The bed dipped on either side of him, but Harry couldn’t be fussed to open his eyes.

“What a naughty boy,” a gruff voice growled in his ear. “Perhaps you should be punished for taking matters into your own hands.”

“Indeed,” purred his husband in his other ear. “We may even have to restrain you, brat.”

Harry nodded happily, giving himself up to the men he loved as they began to show him just how much his love was returned.

* * *


End file.
